


The New Chapter

by Canadian_31



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: Fist, I'm Canadian-31 so my first Language it's French from Québec in Canada so i'm really sorry for any mistake made in this story. i really try my best and I hope you will enjoy it and please comments and how you find my first one shot in English since forever. I'm addict to Chalex and fluff so I try and I just hope you will like it!I read Treaclarts Charlie's Gadruation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770011 and I got really inspired so I wanted to try my one one. So it's my version of Charlie big day.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	The New Chapter

The ray of sunshine entering the window of Charles Hayden Brixton St-Georges made the star capitaine of Liberty High opens is eyes. He sat on his bed, feeling a knot forming in his stomach. Today was his graduation day, the day ending all the efforts and all the drama that Liberty High brought is way. He was thinking of this years and how he try to make the Football team stay better and move forward. Charlie was excited, he was going to be accepted at Barkley and be able to be with Alex more than on the weekend. He thought of his winning game in the championship, be name the MVP player and how Alex, who wasn’t fan of public display of affection just run to him as he was still sweaty and jump in his arms and gave him one of their best kiss. Alex had been so proud of his boyfriend and was proodly showing him in that kiss. He remember going to his senior prom with Alex and actually dance all night and witness Estela and Tyler be crowned Prom King and Queen. He had been so happy for is two best friends. Estela and him had bound quickly over being college girlfriend and boyfriend. 

As he was getting formally dress, Charlie was reciting is speech for today. He had been selected by all his senior classmate to do this year speech. It’s never wracking for Charlie to pass after Clay speech of last year, but he was confident enough to think he will do justice to their group. Especially since they were all coming back to see him graduates. Clay, Tony, Caleb, Jessica, Ani even Ryan and Courtney that he didn’t really know were coming. Tyler was going as Estela perfect boyfriend; she was the school president fallowing Jessica steps and she will be speaking alongside of him today and of course is coach Zach. 

And of course, Alex, his precious boyfriend, just thinking about him made smile and his heart start pounding in his chest. A knock on his door, making him turn, as he said to enter, his dad made is way in. 

-You look so handsome Charlie, and I’m so proud of you. And I know your mother will had be even more proud than me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and you will be amazing today, his dad said with a clear mist in eyes.  
-Thank you dad, Charlies respond holding him.  
-Come, we have to go, he said.  
-Okay! Said Charlie looking one last time in the mirror. 

They made their way to the school and Charlie made is way with Estela link to his arms to the stage crowning the Football court. The sun was bright and soft breeze was caressing them. His watches is classmate setting in front of him giving him thumbs up and from the stands, he easily sport, his dad next to the Standall family even Peter was there, saying that he needed to be there for his future brother in law, always making Charlie full of hope that they will make it the long run because he didn’t see himself without Alex. His gorgeous boyfriends was next sitting with Tyler and the rest of the gang. 

Director Bolan start his speech and introduce Estela as the school President, she stands up and start her own speech about hope and never identify to the other actions even if they are family leaving the horror of what happen with is brother out but making peace with it. She was one of the most beautiful person Charlie knew and I was very happy that she was also joying him at Barkley to be close to Tyler and becoming an elementary teacher. When she finish everyone star clapping and cheering. Then with a deep breath Charlie stand up and walk to the lectern and look up. 

-Fellow class of 2019, distinguish guest, parents, today is chapter ending. The one of Liberty High school to be able to start the new one as graduate. What can I say here that we suffer a lot, we cry, we fought, we were afraid we lost to many friends, but we did also had joy, friendship for life, courage and love, Charlie start a little unsure but then he saw the eyes of Alex and his soft smile reassuring him from the distance. I’m confident, I was the Kind of King of the world jocks thing, maybe it’s made it easy but to be better and make a difference it’s in the small gest the everyday life action. I’m proud of my Football team who accept an openly bisexual quarterback. All together we wanted to be better and make this school a better and safer place for everyone. I just know that this is the beginning and that happiness is possible and it’s a wonderful life most of the time just size every moments and be yourself. Thank you for making that possible for me and don’t forget to make it possible for other. Always try to be better and never gave up on love it’s the best thing in the world and it’s worth fighting for. Thank you! Charlie finished with a light pink heat covering is cheek. 

Alex fallow by his friends and family jumps on their feet to applaud and cheer on Charlie as he was sitting back on his chair. Then they start to gives the diploma and again Estela and Charlie were cheer the most. As the ceremony faded everyone made their way to the gym. Charlie made is way to his friends Estela link to his arms. She release his arms as soon as she saw Tyler and run to jump on him to sweetly kiss him. Charlie saw Alex coming in front of him with a beautiful bouquet of roses. Alex gave it to him a little nervous but the bright smile Charlie gave him made is heart melt. Charlie sweetly kiss is cheek only for Alex to turn his head for a proper kiss on the lips, Charlie still holding the flowers, put his arms around him at the same time Alex incircle the graduates neck. They friends start to whistle making the couple break apart. 

-Charlie, your speech was amazing and you can be very proud, Clay said looking more normal than he never did.  
-Thank you that mean a lot, I was nervous to past after you, Charlie answered  
-You and Estela were perfect, Jessica said making the two seniors smiles. 

They sat in the gym enjoying their group for a moment, doing some catch up and just for once being free and happy. They start to go their separated way, when Charlie grab Alex hand ask him to fallow him. Alex look at his boyfriend but let him drag him in the school, they made their way to the library to the corner were it’s all started, the same place were they shared their first two kisses after the school drill a year earlier. Charlie had put props candles and del lights all-around just like in the old math book room when he ask Alex to prom. Alex was surprised but his heart felt a lump and the gesture. Charlie was the most happiest and wonderful think that happen to him. 

-Alex, I wanted to have a moment in this room with you with three of the best memories I have from this school, I just love you so much and I just want to enjoy the beginning with you, Charlie said softly taking Alex hands in his kissing the knuckles.  
-You are such a romantic Charles Hayden Brixton St-Georges, but thank you it’s very sweet and you know I love you as much, Alex said smiling.  
-I’m confident you are, because you know you are the best thing that happened to me Alexander Dean Standall and I love with all my heart, Charlie said lowering is head to fully kiss is boyfriend. 

Alex accept the kiss and let himself be love by this amazing young man who was his. They kiss passionately until breath was necessary. Than Charlie turn to a speaker and plug is iPhone to start their song, as their crowned song from Prom last year start, Alex felt like the world stop and the only thing he see it’s his boyfriend. They got close to each other and start to sway slowly alone in this world. Ready to face all of this new chapter together and for once Liberty High wasn’t sad for Alex it’s a memory he will cherish forever all the thank to his golden-rotriver of boyfriend who gladly never gives up and for him he will never gives up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my little contribution to the Charlie and Alex fandom and please leave a comment :) thank you for reading!


End file.
